Sleeping Awake
by valeda
Summary: Despite his wish to continue a peaceful life, Sousuke finds himself pulled back into war and the life of a mercenary. The result of an expedition beneath the Earth's surface shines a light on the origins of Black Technology and predicts the future to come unless they are able to stop it. Even though he swears he will do anything to protect Kaname, she swears to protect him too.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic or any of the characters.

* * *

Michael Lemon had quite the quandary.

While taking a trip alone with Tessa and traveling to the ends of the planet would have normally been romance and full of adventure, it was definitely not turning out that way. Sitting in a damp, dark cave in the middle of the Mediterranean was not his idea of a pleasant experience.

The cave descended deep into the ground, miles beneath the surface. It was rumored that it had once been a pathway between the mainland and the great fabled city of Atlantis. The cave itself was too dangerous for a person to travel, but if you had the right technology it could be done.

It had been discovered years ago and hidden from the public. Strange runes dotted the walls and a slight glow to the rockface filled the cavern - a substance that seemed to have a self sustaining energy that was unexplained. When it was first finally tested decades ago, \scientists started to formulate ideas of the origin of Black Technology.

"Sir," one of the guards handed him a report, "We've got the drone outfitted and ready to go. The last checks on the power supply and sensors is being performed now."

"_Oui_, excellent," Lemon took a glance at the report, "I know it's a long shot, but I want to make sure that the video recording equipment is also fully functional. I want to get as much video as possible."

He saluted, "Yes, sir."

Tessa walked off at one point - he noticed that sometimes she just disappeared to do her own thing. She would always be a captain and naturally want to take charge of the situation, but constant interaction sometimes tired her out. Since the cave was deep, he wanted to make sure she didn't get lost.

"Tessa?"

She wasn't in the main entrance of the cave. Lemon headed deeper down the tunnel - it began to narrow at a certain point and split off into multiple paths. Some of those paths headed deep into the Earth, while others were small but stable.

It was hard to explain, but sometimes he was able to just…_sense_ Tessa. For a while it was unnerving, but he remembered Sousuke Sagara mentioning the same feeling with Chidori.

_Was it something specific to the Whispered?_

Tessa was sitting in one of the smaller caverns, her fingers lightly touched the runes inscribed on the wall. No one had been able to translate them yet, it was older than any of the languages that they had knowledge of.

"Tessa?"

She didn't answer him at first, her eyes were unfocused like she was in a dream state.

"_Ma petite_?" Lemon knelt beside her, "Are you alright?"

"...she was so sad," Tessa replied, a tear ran down her cheek, "He was her world and her protector and he died. She felt so alone and afraid. And angry."

"Who do you mean?"

"She wanted to destroy them all."

"Tessa!"

The young woman jerked and blinked. She frowned, "What am I doing here? I was just sitting at the table looking at the charts and-"

"You're exhausted. We're all tired. The jet lag and all of the traveling is taking a toll on everyone."

"It's not that. Something told me I had to be here."

Lemon sighed, "The Whispers have been silent and the Resonance is shut down for the most part. You shouldn't be hearing it anymore."

"It wasn't like that. Something just guided me down here," she took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the runes, "I think something really bad happened here that was a complete accident. I can't really explain it, but it was a terrible loss."

Lemon reached out and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

They had grown quite close in the last few years. At twenty, Tessa had grown into a beautiful, intelligent young lady. Lemon frequently wondered why she put up with an old guy like him. He might have been into younger women in the past, but this was the first time that he wasn't playing around. Lemon had to be honest and say that sometimes it bothered him that he was eight years older.

Tessa didn't seem to care quite that much, but she might someday.

She gave him a soft smile, "What about the drone?"

"It's almost ready. Just the final checks."

"Perfect! This is so exciting," Tessa sat up, walking excitedly back to the main site, "When we found the information hidden from Yamsk 11 about a possible connection between Black Technology and Atlantis, I thought they had lost their minds. There's no actual proof that it really existed."

"At the same time, no one really understands the origin of Black Technology. You never know."

"This is very true, Michael."

She was the only person that called him Michael. Everyone else called him Lemon. He called _himself_ Lemon.

The guards and archeologists were waiting at the site. One of the archeologists, Miller-whatever-his-name-was, grinned, "We're ready, ma'am! The drone is set up and ready to go."

"Let's see it on the monitor."

Lemon stood behind her as they crowded around the screen. They had a view of the drone making it's way down the main corridor of the cave. The walls weren't stable enough to get a team down there, but they could make an effort with the drone.

"Are you getting the pictures of those drawings?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

They could see the etchings on the screen. People, animals, and buildings that Lemon assumed would have looked magnificent in real life. It was either an ancient civilization that sunk to the bottom of the sea, or someone had staged a very elaborate hoax.

It was getting too dark.

"Can we turn on all of the camera lights? I know it will drain the battery, but it's a higher priority to see the environment."

"Yes, ma'am."

The screen instantly lit up and Lemon's mouth dropped open. Tessa gasped, "Oh my."

Lights from the rocks in the cave swirled around the faded paint. Diamonds and precious jewels embedded in the rock, forming a picture of what Lemon assumed was a princess. He had no idea but she looked like one.

A very sad princess holding a glowing stone.

As the camera's light hit the stone in princess' hand, there was a flash. Lemon blinked a moment and heard a few shouts.

"Ma'am!"

She stood, her eyes wide, looking up at the ceiling. Tears filled her eyes. Her pupils were completely gone and her eyes turned black. Lemon rushed forward before anyone could reach her, grasping her shoulders, "Tessa, answer me!"

"_I-I'm so sorry_…" she murmured, "_It's all my f-fault. Because they killed him...I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, but they have to pay. I don't care who dies. I'll destroy all of it_…"

"Teletha!" Lemon shouted, shaking her slightly, "Come back! Snap out of it!"

"_One can't live without the other. I can't live without him_…"

"Tessa!"

She gasped and instantly her eyes were back. Staring at Lemon, he vaguely heard a rumble in the cavern and the cameras went dead, followed by a rush of voices and activity for the people around them. Sweeping Tessa up into his arms, he stomped away from the rest of the group as they tried to get the picture back.

Sitting on the bench outside of the tents, Michael brushed his hand over her cheeks.

She sniffed, "Wh-What-"

"Don't talk," he turned to shout at one of the guards to get some coffee. She was cold as ice. "Take a few deep breaths."

Tessa nodded, scrubbing her shaking hands over her face. The guard pressed the coffee into her hands and she took a sip.

"What happened, _ma petite_? You scared me."

"I saw through her eyes. It's a very powerful Resonance. Her presence is still there and it's so strong."

"Who is she?"

"The one that started everything. She's the reason why everything is the way it is. Why Sophia at Yamsk 11 was able to learn about the Black Technology...it all started here. It was like a flood of all the thoughts of the Whispered all at once."

"No wonder you look like you're about to pass out."

Tessa took a shaky breath, "I saw it very briefly. There's something that's going to happen soon. If we don't prepare for it then the whole world is going to be destroyed. Michael, we need to go back to headquarters as soon as we can."

Lemon nodded and pulled her into his chest, "We will. Today. I'll take you out of here. This is not good for you, _ma petite_."

"It was hard, but I think I know how to save us. I think we can still salvage it," Tessa nodded, "And I saw something else when I was connected to everyone."

"What?"

"All of the dormant Whispers will begin to wake again in the next week or so. We disturbed something coming here, and now it's too late to go back," Tessa sniffed, "It's all my fault."

"No, _ma petite._ Never that."

She shook her head. Lemon could tell that she was trying to verbalize what she felt but was having trouble. Pulling a blanket off the bench, he wrapped it around her, "Rest, Tessa. We'll take care of it."

"She was so sad," Tessa shivered, "So sad."

She was instantly asleep.


End file.
